


LV vs. PROV

by emalilly23



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, OT3, Slight homophobic language, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emalilly23/pseuds/emalilly23
Summary: The hockey Gods had finally listened to Bitty’s prayers. As soon as Jack got his season schedule, Bitty turned the pages until he found February. Please don’t be away, please don’t be away. Or, better yet, please have the day off. Bitty’s never been able to celebrate Valentine’s days with anyone he loves. But he’d been praying that next year would be different. His eyes flitted over to the 14th.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit of Valentine's Day fluff

The hockey Gods had finally listened to Bitty’s prayers. As soon as Jack got his season schedule, Bitty turned the pages until he found February.  _ Please don’t be away, please don’t be away. Or, better yet, please have the day off _ . Bitty’s never been able to celebrate Valentine’s days with anyone he loves. But he’d been praying that next year would be different. His eyes flitted over to the 14th. It took him a moment to understand what he was seeing. 

 

**February 14th: LV vs. PROV**

 

“Jack. Have you...”

“I know. It’s going to be amazing.” Jack hugged Bitty.

“Let’s go call him. He must be so excited!” Hurrying over to the computer, Bitty loaded up Skype while Jack leaned up next to him. The call ringed a few times before it was answered.

“Hey, Bits. Zimms. How’s it going?” Kent asked from halfway across the country.

“Have you gotten your game schedule yet?” Bitty asked, clutching Jack’s hands. 

“No, we have an afternoon practice in an hour or so and we’re getting them then. Don’t tell me. We don’t play each other until like March.”

“No, it’s good news. You’re coming out here in February.” Jack said looking at the screen. Kent still had a puzzled look on his face.

“Honey, February 14th.” Bitty smiled

“NO! You’re kidding. I can’t believe...really?” Kent’s face lit up. 

“Ya, we get to spend Valentine’s day together. For the first time.” Bitty beamed at both of them. “It’s going to be amazing.”

* \\_                          _/*

 

Bitty’s been baking all week preparing for tonight. Though it’s not in either of their diets, Bitty made a selection of appetizers including bruschetta, shrimp cocktails, shot glasses of tomato bisque soup, for the main dish mint lamb chops, and for dessert chocolate souffles.

Bitty watched the game from home. By the time it started, the food was cooking in the kitchen and he was putting the finishing touches on the house. The puck dropped and so did Kent’s gloves. Bitty stopped what he was doing at the table and hurried over to the tv. Kent didn’t face off against Jack, but some new player who’d just been traded from Florida. Jack and Bitty didn’t know him that well, but apparently Kent got up close and personal with him. The puck wasn’t even in motion when Kent laid his first punch on him. After a few punches from both sides, they grabbed each other and pulled off each other’s jerseys. It took another minute before the referees and their teammates pulled them apart. Bleeding from his nose, Kent looked over at Jack on the bench. He was skated off to have his nose looked at. Kent received a penalty for his fight and was benched for most of the game.

 

The Falconers won 4-3. 

 

Bitty went back to the kitchen to make sure everything was perfect instead of watching the postgame interviews. He plated the appetizers when his phone buzzed. Jack texted him that he’ll be home soon but Kent had to go back to his hotel room so he’d be there later. Smiling, Bitty turned back to the kitchen to finish plating everything. A few minutes later, everything was finished. The lamb chops still in the oven to keep them warm and the souffles sitting in the fridge waiting to be put in the oven.

The front door opened and Jack walked in. “Hey Bits.”

“Honey, how are you?” Bitty ran to the door and hugged Jack.

Jack kissed Bitty. “Tired...It smells amazing in here. What did you make?”

“You’ll find out once Kent gets here. Now, go put your stuff away and head into the living room.”

Jack headed to the bedroom while Bitty went to check on the food in the kitchen. Taking glasses out of the cabinet, Bitty grabbed the wine and a bottle opener from the draw and brought them to the table. Jack emerged from the bedroom just as Bitty finished placing the appetizers on the table.

“Bittle, it looks wonderful.” Jack moved towards the table. Coming up behind Bitty, he hugged him from behind. His hands fell onto Bitty’s hips as he nuzzled his neck. Mummering into Bitty’s neck, Jack asked, “do we really have to wait for Kenny to start? It just looks so good Bits.”

“Mr. Zimmermann, you get your hand away from that plate.” Jack had tried to distract Bitty while his hand wander across the table to try and steal a piece of bruschetta. “What on earth do you think you’re doing? You will wait until Kenny gets here, or else...or else I’ll serve you last.” Jack huffed and sank his chin onto Bitty’s shoulder. Jack couldn’t see, but had a smirk splashed across his face.

The buzzer rang startling the pair. Together they walked towards the door and pushed the talk button. “Hi Honey.”

“Hey Bits,” Kent’s voice crackled through the speaker. “So I guess I forget my key back in Vegas. Or else I’d be up there by now.”

“Hmm,” Jack hummed beside Bitty into the microphone. “I dunno Bits, do we still like him? I don’t know if we want an Las Vegas Ace at our Valentine’s dinner,” Jack said sarcastically. “Should we let him up?”

“If you don’t let me in I’m going to start throwing rocks at your window.”

“Kenny,” Bitty laughed. “We live on the seventh floor. Those rocks would never be able to make it.”

“Just you see, Bittle. I have a few tricks up my sleeve.” As much fun as it was to mock each other over the intercom, Bitty wanted to see Kent in person. He pushed the button to let Kent in.

Bitty went back to the table where the wine was still sitting unopened. Opening it, he poured three glasses and handed one to Jack. The door opened and in came Kent.

“Honeys, I’m home.” Kent sang from the entranceway. He came through into the dining room where Jack and Bitty were still standing. A bright white bandage still over the bridge of his nose.

“Kenny, you’re finally here.” Bitty rushed towards him hugging him. It had been a much longer time since the last time they saw each other in person than it was for Jack, even if it had only for a few minutes at a time.

“Bits,” was all Kent could get out before Bitty was kissing him and he was kissing back. “I swear,” he said one they pulled back from each other. “You’ve gotten slightly taller.”

“Oh hush you.” Bitty blushed. Bitty made his way into the kitchen to check on the food.

“Zimms,” Kent and Jack walked towards each other. Kent cupped Jack’s face and leaned up to kiss him. Throwing his arms around Jack’s neck he hugged him.

“So,” Jack mumbled once they broke away. “How’s the nose.” Kent glanced around looking for Bitty.

Hearing Bitty come back into the dining room, Kent shook his head and muttered, “later.”

“Here are the appetizers. Honey pour Kenny a glass and we can make our way into the living room.” Bitty picked up his glass and made his way into the living room. Jack and Kenny followed suite. They sat together on the couch while Bitty perched himself on coffee table next to his food.

“To a special night. One we don’t get to have often” Jack toasted.

“Indeed,” Kent cheered back. Their glasses chinked together. Bitty held out the plate before them to offer up his appetizers. They ate and talked until nothing was left on the plate  -neither Jack nor Kent cared if it was their cheat day or not. Bitty moved from his perch on the coffee table to arm rest of the couch. His feet draped over Kent’s lap.

“So,” Bitty started. Concern washed over his face as he looked Kent straight in the eyes.  “What happened tonight? The game had barely even started.”

“We were skating around before the game started and I went over to talk to Zimms. We were talking and laughing and I guess it seemed strange to some people. So when we finally went to face off that guy muttered to me ‘going to see your faggot boyfriend after this’. And I just..not tonight.”

“Oh Honey.” Bitty slid down the armrest to sit in Kent’s lap and hugged him. Jack’s face went pale and he muttered something under his breath neither Bitty or Kent could hear.

“It’s alright. I know how much you both hate it when I get into fights, but I just couldn’t stand to hear him say. I should’ve kept my cool. But he fucking deserved it.” Kent titled his head down and stared at the floor. “I don’t get to say this enough to you face to face. You guys mean so much to me.” He looked up at Bitty with his hands hold his tiny waist, then turned to face Jack. “I love you both so much.” 

Without a word, Bitty snuggled closer to him and buried his face in Kent’s neck. Jack shuffled as close as he could to Kent. He lowered his head and touched their foreheads together. They stayed like this for a few minutes. Not saying anything.

“Right,” Bitty said. “Let's enjoy this night while we still can.” Hopping off Kent’s lap, he grabbed his wine glass from the table and offered Kent his hand.

  
  
They sat down and devoured the meal before them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr shieldedstar.tumblr.com


End file.
